1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an antenna and an electronic device including the same, and more particularly, to an antenna using components of an electronic device.
2. Background of the Invention
Wireless communication electronic devices have been adapted into terminals, such as smart phones, that have advanced communication and data processing rates and provide user assistance in addition to the functionality of web surfing. Such a wireless communication electronic device includes an antenna system for wireless communication. In order to improve the portability of electronic devices, the latest antennas have evolved into built-in type antennas.
An electronic device may include many elements of various units or modules, such as, for example, a processor, a memory, a battery, a camera unit, various kinds of sensors, diverse chips supporting Bluetooth or Near Field Communication (NFC), an ear jack, a key button structure, a home key structure, etc. An antenna is typically installed to avoid or be separate from such components, thus limiting the space for the antenna.